kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Castle
''Stone Castle ''is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse based on Walt Disney's 2006 2D animated classic Sister's Solomon. It is the world first visited by Kairi in the game, it is visited secondly by Sora, then third by Riku and fourth and finally by King Mickey. It is the homeworld of alternate princess of heart Emma and Villain's Vale member Adeena the Witch Of The Woods. The world's story is divided into four segments which are in accordance with the storyline of the film. Settings and areas Story Kairi's Visit Kairi arrives in Stone Castle in the Outer Garden area where she meets the beautiful princess Emma who is humming to herself as three talking creature friends of hers gather around. Kairi introduces herself and befriends the sweet, kind-hearted princess who Kairi instantly senses as being an alternate princess of heart as she possesses a heart of pure light unfettered by darkness. She then however feels a sharp surge of dark power as Emma's little friends Cino the Rooster, Estebal The Mouse and Cherlotte the Bluebird warn that her sister is approaching. Kairi then becomes introduced to Princess Emma's rude but also beautiful princess sister Vanolia who Kairi senses has strick strands of jealousy and darkness hanging over her heart. Vanolia summons Emma and tells that their mother and father request their attendence in the audience chamber and that she best be not dolling around in the outer garden speaking to strangely dressed strangers. Kairi is bid farewell by Princess Emma as she is pulled away by her sister but on her instincts that something bad may happen to her considering she is a princess of heart with a powerful dark force overshadowing her, Kairi follows the two and Princess Emma's talking animal sidekicks along into the castle. She fights off against the castle's guards who are all turned into Erasers before her and Emma's animal sidekicks. Kairi after fighting passed the Erasers is assisted at the end of the battle by a handsome young man Prince William who reveals he is meant to gather at the palace of King Lionel and Queen Linda today to meet their apparently beautiful princess daughter Emma and become bethrothed but expresses he wishes to marry the one, the one he loves and can join harmonously in song. Kairi sympathizes with his plight and advises he do what's best and acting on Kairi's advice does not proceed on into the castle to meet Princess Emma though as he heads to leave Kairi tells that it is always good to give things a chance and that she personally has met the princess and she is very lovely. Prince William thanks Kairi for his advice and proceeds on horseback out of the castle. Kairi then guided by Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte enters the kingdom and in the audience chamber wintesses King Lionel and Queen Linda reveal to their daughters the meaning of their summoning. They mention the arranged union of a one Princess Emma and Prince William of the neighbouring kingdom. Both daughters seem abruptly upset by this, in particular Vanolia who lashes out in anger and emanates darkness from her body which Kairi sees hiding behind a chamber pillar. Vanolia argues that she is the eldest and she's followed all of their stupid rules and yet they still choose her. Emma offers Vanolia the marriage to the one Prince William and the throne as when she marries she wants it to be for love and not for arrangement. Vanolia storms out and Emma follows to console her. Kairi then comes out to the castle front entrance in time to see an ambushed Princess Emma being attacked by fiery Erasers as Princess Vanolia disappears out into the outer gardens. Kairi destroys the Erasers and Princess Emma continues out into the Outer Gardens where she displays the power the of harmonous song to Kairi which summons many woodland creatures and entrances her and her sidekick companions. Kairi has set flashbacks of her, Sora and Riku on Destiny Islands and beautiful music relayed by Ienzo in Radiant Garden to her as a child whilest living in the Radiant Garden castle with King Ansem The Wise and her Grandmother. Prince William then re-appears drawn to the princess by her amazing her voice and joins her in song. As they approach and begin to slowly dance in embrace captivating Estebal, Cino, Cherlotte and Kairi a large Eraser materializes: Songbird Sorcerer which attacks. A boss fight then iniates in which Kairi and Prince William do battle with the monster. They ultimatley destroy it and Princess Vanolia re-appears and ushers Princess Emma away back to the castle. Princess Emma bids farewell to Prince Willaim and Kairi as Estebal. Cino and Cherlotte follow her along. Kairi goes to follow but Prince William says to leave it to him, that she was right to tell him to follow his heart and give one a chance and that he knows he has found one true love, his partner in ever-lasting song. He thanks Kairi for her assistance with the beast that attacked but says he can handle things from here, that it's his destiny. Kairi then hears Master Yen Sid's ringing and realizes it is her time to depart from the world. As she does and Prince William heads towards King Lionel and Queen Linda's castle the evil witch Adeena emerges from the woods surrounding the outer gardens of the kingdom. Sora's Visit Sora arrives in Princess Emma's chambers and after briefly startling her becomes introduced. Erasers then appear to attack and Sora defends her by defeating the creatures. She tells the monsters had shown up before when a beautiful, kind oddly dressed maiden with a key like weapon like his visited the kingdom. Sora recognizes this as being Kairi and asks Princess Emma about where she went but Princess Emma tells she doesn't know as her sister Vanolia had ushered her away back to the castle away from the monsters swarming in the outer gardens. Sora then becomes introduced to Princess Emma's talking creature companions: Estebal the fighter mouse, Cino the loyal rooster and Cherlotte the kind bluebird. Princess Vanolia then calls out for Princess and she comes to order Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte to hide Sora away behind a chamber tapestry as her sister enters. She tells that their mother and father have the Prince William awaiting her in the audience chamber and she is to report downstairs at once. Princess Emma becomes ecstastic hugging her sister and cheering happily as runs out of the room with Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte quietly cheering for her behind the tapestry. They tell Sora of Prince William and how the wonderful Princess Emma found her true love after a hideous monster attacked in the outer gardens of the castle, he and the girl carrying a key weapon like him vanquished the beast and he joined her harmonously in song. Sora and the others then overhear Princess Vanolia sneering and muttering to herself about her sister getting the throne and the prince. Darkness then emanates from her which Sora sees and he conjures his keyblade. As Sora prepares to rush out and is warned not to by Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte a large booming sound is heard from the audience chamber downstairs. Princess Vanolia then rushes out and Sora, Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte tumble out from behind the tapestry. Sora states they must go after the Princess. Sora fights his way through Erasers downstairs and comes across the Songbird Sorcerer Eraser boss which he battles accompanied by Prince William. Upon their vanquish of the creature they are praised by King Lionel and Queen Evangeline and King Lionel states that his dear daughter Emma may choose whatever suitor she desires. She chooses the Prince William and thanks Sora for his assistance with the monster. Princess Vanolia enters and begins yelling at her mother and father stating it is her that is meant to be the successor to the throne, and get the prince as she is the eldest, the one who followed all their rules. Emma tries to reconcile her sister saying she can have the throne all she wants is her beloved and freedom. Vanolia still enraged and emanating with darkness leaves the castle as Erasers materialize and follow her. Princess Emma spots them and asks that Sora go to her sister who will be heading for the Outer Gardens. Sora heads out and comes to find Vanolia circled by Erasers in the Outer Gardens. Upon their defeat Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte join him and she thanks him for assistance before ushering him away. Sora then hears Master Yen Sid's ringing and bids farewell to Vanolia, Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte as he must depart their world and tells Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte to give his farewells to the King and Queen, Princess Emma and Prince William. As Sora heads off and Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte head back towards the castle Vanolia slips into the woods and is approached by the witch Adeena. Riku's Visit Riku arrives in the the Dark Wattle Woods area where he oversees and overhears the Princess Vanolia talking with the witch Adeena who tells her that she too was denied her rightful place in the kingdom by the King and Queen, she tells she once was their confidant and despite her haggist appearence possesses great power she can bestow upon her so she may get the crown and rule the kingdom. Adeena strikes a deal with Vanolia and bestows her with dark power, including the ability to control the Erasers which materialize beside her. Riku sees this and conjures his keyblade leaping out to battle the monsters. After Riku vanquishes the materialized Erasers he approaches the witch Adeena who cowers back and comes to be struck down by Vanolia who has been overcome with darkness. Adeena then tells her to go back to the kingdom and seize what is hers. As Vanolia vanishes away Adeena comes to kneel beside a barely consious Riku who she tells she knows all about him and the other pesky keyblade wielders and soon she, Xehanort and the rest of the Villain's Vale of X will have all the Alternate Princesses Of Heart and attain the great power of Kingdom Hearts. Riku then passes out as she cackles maniacally. He awakens to fesity, talking mouse Estebal, rooster Cino and bluebird Cherlotte who are accompanied by the Prince William who enquires as to what happened to him. Riku comes to his feet and asks as to where the old witch and princess by the name of Vanolia went. Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte along with the Prince state that the Princess Vanolia is the sister of William's beloved Princess Emma and that she would be at the castle. Riku then rushes off with the others following him to the castle. They come in time to witness Vanolia convince Princess Emma that her dearly beloved William had been killed by the treacherous witch of the Dark Wattle Wood Adeena and that now their mother and father intend to marry her off to the next Prince and that she simply can't detest against it. Vanolia tells Emma to run away that there is a far off cottage that had been bartered by the Spring Shade Wood and she will be forever free there. Emma then flees the castle and Riku and Prince William take off in pursuit. They come to find her and Prince William announces himself by song after the trials of overcoming swarms of Erasers. The two unite and head back for Emma's home castle to confront Vanolia. There she yells at her sister and announces her treachery before their mother and father who decide she shall be punished for her great misdeeds, dealings with the wicked witch Adeena of the Dark Wattle Wood and dabbling in black magic. Emma then tells she will also accept the responsibility of the crown and after marrying Prince William come to in time after their passing take over as ruling queen of the kingdom. Vanolia explodes in rage and darkness and turns her sister to stone before the eyes of Prince William, Riku, The King, Queen, Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte. Adeena the witch then appears within the audience chamber beside Vanolia and the two vanish. Riku and Prince William then ask the King and Queen what to do and how to free Princess Emma from her stone imprisonement. Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte answer that all the woodland creatures of the kingdom know that the evil witch Adeena who lives in the Dark Tower off the Dark Wattle Wood possesses a vast library on all magic, both good and evil and surely one of her many books must contain a cure to Emma's stone slumber. The group then depart for the Dark Wattle Wood and Adeena's tower. They fight many Erasers along the way and come to fight Adeena in her haggish form at the top of her tower. Cherlotte recovers a book telling to free one of the stone slumber true love's kiss must be planted among them. Vanolia appears and now feeling remorse for her actions defies Adeena's weakened pleas for help against the group and asks her to revert the damage they've done. She however takes hold of her and strips her of the dark powers she bestowed upon her. This recharges the witch Adeena who rises and then melts away her haggish appearence to reveal a beautiful but evil sorceress who vanishes with Vanolia stating they have a statue to destroy, before they disappear Vanolia pleads with Prince William to return to the kingdom and plant true love's kiss upon her sister and free her. As the group prepare to depart Master Yen Sid's ringing signals Riku that his contribution to the world has been made and he bids farewell to Prince William, Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte who tell they will handle things from here and Riku assures that he has friends who may just step in to help when they need it. King Mickey's Visit King Mickey arrives in the Outer Garden and spots a horde of Erasers heading into the Dark Wattle Woods. He pursues and then eliminates all the Erasers who circle him before he is joined by Prince William who slays an Eraser. The Prince is accompanied by Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte and whilest Mickey asks about him and thanks for his assistance the Prince states he must race to his love who is in dire trouble from the evil witch of the realm Adeena. King Mickey offers his assistance and then presents his keyblade which Prince William recognises and affiliates with Riku and the others. The group then head for the castle fighting legions of Erasers as they enter the castle which contains the King and Queen entrapped in stone along with their Princess daughter Emma. They then see Princess Vanolia being held by the witch Adeena and after the two engage in a battle of magic she is knocked down by the power of darkness as a dark corridor is opened which begins a sucking void. Prince William and King Mickey then engage in a boss fight with Adeena whilest Estebal, Cino and Cherlotte attempt to free Princess Emma from the statue she is entrapped within. After Adeena is defeated the dark corridor closes and Adeena perishes as the ground opens from beneath her and swallows her. Princess Emma is then released from her statue prison along with her father and mother and her sister Vanolia perishes as she too to ensure Adeena does not rise out of the closing up chasm plunges as her and they are both sucked into darkness. Prince William then begins to depart with Princess Emma after they share a passionate kiss and Estebal, Cino, Cherlotte and King Mickey watch on. King Mickey then receives Master Yen Sid's jingle and bids them farewell as he departs. Characters *Princess Emma *Princess Vanolia *Adeena *King Lionel *Queen Evangeline *King Walter *Queen Esther *Estebal *Cino *Cherlotte *Advisor 1 *Advisor 2 *Advisor 3 Enemies 'Erasers' *Walkers *Splicers *Spellcasters *Summoners *Breakers *Boomers *Armed Guards *Point Breakers *Songbird Sorcerer (Boss) 'Other' *Princess Vanolia *Adeena Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Worlds